Guided by Starlight
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Oneshot, as Stormfur decides to stay with the Tribe, he thinks about his father, his sister, his friends from the journey and the true love of his life, reviews are welcomed.


**~ I decided to try and do an Oneshot about Stormfur since he is one of my favorite characters and I hope that you like it. I will be updating my other stories, at least some of them, but I wanted to see what people thought of this first so please review.**

**~ Blaze ~**

* * *

Guided by Starlight

* * *

_Stormfur's POV_

I was going to miss my Clan as well as all the friends I had made while we were journeying to find Midnight and hear her message though at the time we didn't know Midnight was a badger. But it was a hard journey on all of us, especially after I lost my sister when Feathertail gave her life to save Crowpaw, now Crowfeather's, life as well as the Tribe from Sharptooth. The Tribe had thought I was the 'silver cat' that would come and save them but it was my sister who saved them and I miss her still.

We journeyed back to the Clans and delivered our message to them and now we are traveling through the mountains, the mountains that haunt my very thoughts since my sister's death. The place where darkness and sadness seep into the very rocks and trees themselves and surround me on all sides as if trying to swallow me whole and I can't help but wonder if the Clans will make it out of the mountains alive. I really was going to miss my Clan because I wasn't going with them onto their new home. I wasn't going to leave the Tribe, I couldn't. There was nothing left for me in the Clans, my sister's spirit resides with the Tribe, my father is missing and I never even knew my mother.

When Leopardstar stepped forward and announced RiverClan was ready to leave, I made my decision and stepped forward, my head held high. "Not all of them," I meowed. "I'm staying here."

What I didn't expect was for everyone in the entire cavern to fall into a stunned silence, so silent that the only thing that could be heard was the water rushing down from the waterfall outside the cave. The silence lasted for a long while before I noticed one cat shifting forward.

"You can't leave your Clan now," Dustpelt protested.

And then Tallpoppy spoke. "He is free to choose," she murmured and I noticed her eyes were understanding and gentle as she gazed at Brook, who was standing behind me. She knew why I had decided to stay; she knew one of the main reasons I have chosen to remain with the Tribe of Rushing Water.

"Graystripe's kit would not make such a decision lightly," Sandstorm put in and I could tell that she knew as well.

And then the ThunderClan leader, Firestar himself, began to speak, "I remember how hard it was for Graystripe to choose Silverstream over his Clan," the ThunderClan leader meowed. "But from that difficult choice, you and Feathertail were born." Just the mention of my sister's name brought back painful memories that threatened to overwhelm me and I struggled to push them to the back of my mind as Firestar went on, "Without you both, everything would have been different for the Tribe and for the Clans. Feathertail killed Sharptooh," again grief surged through my veins at the reminder of what happened to my sister. I always felt that it was my fault, I always felt that I should have been the one to die.

"…And you finished a difficult journey to bring StarClan's message back to us. No cat can question your loyalty and courage, nor criticize your choice, for as your father proved, great things come from listening to your heart," Firestar was saying when I tuned back into the conversation and once again, grief surged through me at the mention of my father. I missed him with every fiber of my being just as I missed my sister.

I nodded once to the dark ginger leader as approving murmurs sounded around the cave but Leopardstar silenced them with a sharp yowl. I glanced at the RiverClan leader; the only thing going through my mind right now was _would she let me go?_ As I waited for my former leader to speak, I began to think about my life.

Most on my mind where the times I spent with my sister, Mistyfoot and Stonefur while I was in RiverClan when Graystripe had delivered us there. I remembered spending time with my family and learning about the mother I never knew. And then Graystripe left to return to ThunderClan and to tell you the truth, I had expected that to happen. Even though he loved being with Feathertail and I, his heart belonged with ThunderClan. Just as I even though I loved being a loyal warrior for RiverClan, my heart belonged with the Tribe.

I wanted to stay with the Tribe and not just because Feathertail's spirit is here but because my one true love is here as well. Sure, I thought I loved Squirrelpaw but Brambleclaw would be a much better mate for her even though they hardly got along. But now, I'm in love with Brook, Brook Where Small Fish Swim, the prey hunter I had befriended when I first came to the Tribe, the same cat that helped me through everything and tried to remain my friend when the Tribe took me as a prisoner.

Sure I was going to miss my friends, even that hotheaded, stubborn warrior Crowfeather but I don't belong with RiverClan, I belong with Brook and with the Tribe. I belong in the place where my sister's spirit lies, in the place where I feel my destiny lies.

"Stormfur," Leopardstar meowed, bringing me out of my reverie. "RiverClan will miss your courage and skill, but so much has changed in our lives that it is not impossible we will meet again, in this life or the next." She dipped her head to me, accepting my decision before adding, "I wish you well."

Brook padded to my side before brushing her tail across my flank as the Clans began to gather together again, getting ready to depart. I watched them; already I was feeling as though I was being left out. I felt as though I would never see my Clan or the other Clans again. As I watched the Clans leave, the only thoughts on my mind were that of my sister and my father.

Watching the Clans leave was like losing my father and my sister all over again and for a moment I felt as if I couldn't bear the grief. But with Brook at my side, the grief soon faded to be replaced with calm acceptance. I was guided by my heart, this is what StarClan destined me to do, I was guided by the stars when I made my decision and I know I made the right one.

But watching the Clans leave without me, it still brought fresh pain to the still healing wounds inside of me. Brook was a balm for those pains, she soothed them and her presence chased the grief inside of me away. I love Brook with all of my heart and, just as my father did before me, I was willing to give anything to be with the one I love more than life itself.

Is that such a bad thing?

Wouldn't you do the same thing for the cat that you loved?

Would you be willing to give everything up, your family, your friends, your Clan, everything, to be with the one that your heart desires?

That is a true sacrifice right there, I am giving up everything to be with Brook but I know my other friends are shocked about this but I know they will go on with their lives. I will miss them and maybe they will miss me but that is the way things are, that is the way destiny works. This is my fate and I accept it freely, I accept whatever the future decides to through in front of me. With Brook at my side, I will make it through the challenges that await me in the future.

**Author's Note: **Well, that's it and I hope you enjoyed it, please review and sorry for repeating that, I have a tendency to do that from time to time and sorry if you thought it was short.

~ Blaze ~


End file.
